Half Blood
by zhaErza
Summary: Sakura dikejutkan karena berjumpa dengan sosok misterius yang telah membunuh gadis-gadis belia, itu adalah Sasuke (pikir Sakura). Namun, semuanya berubah ketika sosok asli menyerangnya dan menandainya sebagai mangsa, hingga membuat dirinya menjadi terikat dengan Sasuke yang ingin memusnahkan pemangsa. [Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI] RnR?


**Half Blood**

 **Story** **© zhaErza**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: 79**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** __

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"— _kembali terulang lagi, kini mayat gadis yang ditemukan di_ _daerah sepi_ _segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi. Seperti kejadian yang sebelumnya, gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu_ _juga_ _ditemukan mati dengan tubuh kurus kering seperti cairan di dalam tubuhnya yang telah dihisap oleh sesuatu. Gadis itu diketahui berinisial HI, sebelumnya kondisi Nona HI di—"_

 _Pip._

Suara televisi yang dimatikan, menandakan seseorang yang menonton tadi kini tengah bosan atau ia sedang cemas sendiri karena dalam kurun waktu enam bulan belakangan ini, beberapa gadis remaja seumuran dengannya ditemukan mati di tempat sepi dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Kembali di dalam kamar kos itu terdengar helaan napas yang cukup kuat, teman sekamarnya yang bernama Ino dan Karin hanya bisa mengerutkan alis karena merasakan hal yang sama dengan gadis yang masih memengang remot di genggamannya.

"Aku semakin takut saja, beberapa minggu ini sudah tiga orang ditemukan tewas." Karin menyuarai isi hatinya dan membuat teman sekamarnya mengangguk cemas.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang masih memainkan remot di jarinya, pun menyandarkan dirinya di ranjang dengan pasrah. Ia membenarkan perkataan teman berkacamatanya dengan gumaman saja, karena tak tahu ingin mengomentari apa lagi.

"Semoga saja kita dijauhkan dari petaka itu." Ino hanya bisa berdoa, para gadis belakangan ini dihantui oleh misteri pembunuhan perempuan remaja yang sampai sekarang belum terpecahkan, bahkan tersebar rumor bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang melakukan praktek ilmu hitam, dan gadis belia lah yang menjadi persembahan untuk iblis.

Saat di sekolah, situasi pun sama saja. Banyak gadis-gadis yang bergosip dan membicarakan prihal masalah pembunuhan misterius ini.

"Lihatlah, mereka pun sama tertekannya. Semua gadis ketakutan sekarang."

Saat sedang berbicara sambil berjalan di lorong sekolah, tiba-tiba para siswa dan siswi yang sedang mengobrol bersama temannya masing-masing, kini terdiam. Mereka kemudian mulai berbisik-bisik karena melihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan bersama guru BK menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di SMA Konoha, siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, berandalan yang tidak pernah absen untuk keluar masuk ruang guru dan kepala sekolah. Entah apa saja kenakalan yang dilakukannya, mulai dari merokok, berkelahi, bolos, sampai rumor terbaru lelaki itu ternyata memiliki tatto di bagian kiri punggung hingga pundaknya, dengan corak hitam aneh. Semua orang tentu saja terkejut dan semakin menghindarinya, meski Sasuke memiliki wajah yang rupawan, tapi banyak dari mereka yang akan berpikiran dua kali jika ingin berbincang atau berdekatan dengannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, ditambah lagi perangainya yang kasar bahkan terhadap perempuan.

"Tampan sih tampan, tapi kalau _kayak_ dia, aku _ogah deh_." Ino menggerakkan tangannya karena merasa tidak sudi dengan lelaki seperti Sasuke.

" _Yee_ , belum tentu juga dia mau sama kamu, Ino." Karin menjawab, karena merasa temannya yang satu ini tengah ke _-_ GR _-_ an tingkat akut.

Ketika sudah berada di kelas, tentu saja orang yang mereka bicarakan belum hadir juga, selama tiga puluh menit setelahnya barulah lelaki itu masuk dengan wajah dingin yang menjadi khas baginya, dan membuat siapa saja memandang sinis kepada si berandalan sekolah. Kemungkinan, jika bukan karena mendapat peringkat dua umum, Uchiha Sasuke pasti sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

Walau bukanlah pembuat onar atau pencari masalah dengan orang lain dan tidak merugikan siapa pun, Sasuke tetap dibenci. Padahal lelaki itu tidak pernah menyakiti seseorang, kecuali jika ada yang mengusiknya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya sering bolos, merokok dan terkadang menghajar beberapa orang yang mengatai atau memfitnahnya karena kebadungannya. Sasuke cenderung pendiam, tak pernah menatap ke arah papan tulis dan di waktu tertentu dia akan tidak hadir selama beberapa hari. Dia juga tidak mempunyai teman, dan selalu ke mana pun sendirian. Beberapa kali, Sakura terlihat memerhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di paling belakang, saat lelaki itu masuk dan berjalan melewati mereka, tentu akan ada pandangan mata ketakutan, sinis dan sindiran sana-sini.

Yang Sakura tahu tentang Sasuke, tidak ... sebenarnya ia tidak banyak tahu mengenai lelaki itu, meski mereka adalah teman sekelas dan selalu mendapatkan kelas yang sama selama dua tahun lebih ini, dia memiliki mata beriris hitam legam, dan ada kalanya Sakura merasa bahwa sorot mata itu menunjukkan rasa tersiksa dan benci.

"Pantas saja ia tidak pernah mau renang di jam olah raga, sepertinya rumor itu benar, Sakura."

" _Ssstt_. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita konsenterasi pada pelajaran saja, Karin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat hampir usai, kantin yang awalnya penuh kini semakin merenggang. Hanya tinggal beberapa meja yang terisi, dan di sinilah ketiga orang berbeda warna rambut itu duduk dengan Sakura yang belum menghabiskan makanannya.

"Cepatlah, Sakura!"

" _Em hem_."

"Tinggal lima menit lagi."

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ingin makan, ini sayang tahu jika terbuang. Ibuku bilang, kalau kita tid—"

"Iya-iya. Baiklah kami pergi, bisa-bisa dihukum _nih_. Kau juga segera menyusul, ya." Karin dan Ino berlari karena keterlambatan mereka di jam pelajaran, hari ini adalah giliran Karin dan Ino yang akan berpresentasi di mata pelajaran Biologi.

Lima menit kemudian, nasi dengan lauk kare itu pun tandas dari piring. Sakura menghela napasnya dan mengusap-usap perutnya, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih di kantin dan mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama, mungki sebagian ada yang masih sibuk dengan santapannya.

Setelah meneguk es timunnya sampai habis, Sakura pun bergegas menggerakkan kakinya. Karena baru saja makan, ia hanya berjalan cepat dan sedikit cemas dengan lorong yang telah sepi.

Saat berbelok, ia berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang berlawanan arah dengannya, lelaki itu juga berjalan cepat dengan wajah yang agak berkeringat. Dalam hatinya, Sakura menyakini pasti lelaki berambut _raven_ itu ingin membolos di jam pelajaran lagi, padahal pagi tadi baru saja mendapat teguran dari guru dan kepala sekolah. Dengan penasaran, ia mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berada di ujung lorong. Mengendap-endap, ia berjalan sambil melihat ke arah mana lelaki berandalan itu akan membolos, mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak ketika ia kehilangan jejak dari lelaki yang diintainya. Celangak-celinguk, ia mulai berpikir kenapa jalan lelaki itu bisa sangat cepat.

"Apa dia ke gedung ini?" Sakura berjalan mendekati bekas gedung sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai karena bagunannya yang sudah jelek dan akan dihancurkan saat liburan nanti, walau begitu bagunan ini sebenarnya masih kuat jika digunakan kembali untuk ruang kelas para siswa.

' _Arrgg!_ _'_

' _Ukhh, arggh!_ _'_

"Su-suara apa itu?" sayup-sayup, ia mendengar teriakan kesakitan seorang lelaki dari dalam gedung tua ini. Langsung saja, bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri karena merasakan ketakutan yang melandanya.

Dengan perasaan yang berdebar, Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke gedung di depan matanya. Bisa saja di dalam sana ternyata ada orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya atau apa. Mungkin juga, Sasuke sedang melakukan sesuatu terhadap seseorang. Dengan akal sehat yang semakin menyusut, Sakura nekat memasuki gedung dan menuju lorong semakin dalam, beberapa kali ia nyaris melompat karena kembali mendengarkan teriakan yang terdengar menyakitkan dari seorang pria yang entah siapa.

Semakin dekat, Sakura bisa merasakan kalau suara itu lebih jelas di pendengarannya. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia terpaku di depan pintu ruangan kelas yang sepertinya merupakan sumber teriakan itu berasal. Dengan napas yang ditahan, dan jari yang gemetar di depan knop pintu, sang rambut merah muda memantapkan hatinya agar bisa membuka dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

Dengan embusan napas panjang, Sakura pun membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari seseorang yang berada di dalam ruang. Ketika celah telah terlihat, dengan pandangan yang sangat minim terhadap sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana, iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak karena melihat adanya seorang lelaki yang memunggungi arah pintu, dan tengah terduduk di lantai dengan tanpa pakaian atasan.

" _Arrrggg_."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang merah dan menyala bak api yang melekat di punggung dan pundak kiri lelaki berambut _raven_ itu. Punggung itu terlihat gemetaran, dan keringat menetes-netes dari lelaki yang masih berteriak kesakitan tadi.

Pintu ruangan ia buka semakin lebar, Sasuke yang mendengar suara yang berderit pun menoleh dengan napas terengah-engah dan liur berceceran.

" _Ukhh ... gaahh_."

Lengan kanan Sasuke memengangi pundak kirinya dan ia terjelembap ke lantai karena merasakan sakit amat sangat yang telah menimpanya. Panas, tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Di lain pihak, Sakura yang terkejut karena melihat lelaki berandal yang tengah tersiksa dengan rasa membakar itu hingga menjadi tak berdaya, akhirnya melangkah cepat dan menghampiri sang lelaki. Ketika jarak yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja, Sakura dikejutkan dengan penolakan Sasuke.

"U-uchiha- _san_ , a-apa yang ter—"

"Jangan mendekat! _Hah ... hah_. Pergi! Tinggalkan aku s-send— _ukhhh arrhhg_."

Sakura menarik napas, dan kemudian mencoba membantu Sasuke semampunya. Ia mendekat dan menempelkan tangannya pada pundak sang pria yang memerah bak terbakar api, tangannya langsung ditariknya kembali karena merasakan panas yang membuat nyeri, pandangan cemas dan terkejut langsung mengarah dari zambrud itu kepada mata Sasuke yang kini berbeda warna. Bola mata kanan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu hitam legam, tapi mata kirinya beriris merah dengan bagian putih yang menghitam, juga seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dan merah, sama seperti yang ada di punggung dan pundak kiri Sasuke.

"Uchiha- _san_. Kita ha—"

"Pergi! Ja-jangan mendekat."

Lelaki itu mendorong pundak sang merah muda hingga menyebabkan Sakura agak terjatuh ke belakang.

"Kau ... kau dalam bahaya Haruno, jangan mendekat. _Hah ... hah."_

Ada sesuatu yang seperti ditahan oleh Sasuke, dia terus berusaha menjauhkan antara Sakura dan dirinya.

Mendengar ucapan dari lelaki yang masih mengerang, sang gadis musim semi pun menjauhkan dirinya, walau ada rasa kasihan karena melihat kondisi lelaki berparas tampan dan pucat itu yang tengah gemetaran.

Bola matazambrudnya terpejam dan kemudian dirinya pun mengatakan kepada Sasuke agar ia mencari bantuan sekarang.

"Tidak, Haruno. Pergi!"

"Tapi, kenapa? Kau ... kau ...,"

Lelaki itu berteriak lagi, dan tubuh Sakura menjadi bergetar karena suara Sasuke yang sepertinya merasakan siksaan pada tubuhnya. Lengan kanan Sasuke yang masih berada di pundak kirinya, terlihat terlalu keras mencengkram hingga menimbulkan luka dan mengalirkan tetes-tetes darah. Menyaksikannya, Sakura tidak sanggup jika harus pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sini. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca karena kondisi sang pemuda yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku akan menolongmu, setidaknya kita pergi ke UKS saja."

"Haruno!"

Walau merasakan panas, Sakura tetap membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. Tetapi, yang diterima dirinya adalah dorongan dari tangan Sasuke yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terjatuh. _Emerald_ -nya terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke kini berdiri tegak dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh dan napas yang terngah-engah, tatapan mata dan wajah lelaki itu berekspresi berbeda.

Sakura semakin terkejut, ketika secara tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke dilingkupi asap hitam dan menghilang, ia celangak-celiguk karena mencari keberadaan pria yang tadinya ingin ia bantu, dan keterkejutan itu semakin menjadi saat kepulan asap hitam yang tiba-tiba berada di depan tubuhnya yang masih terududuk di lantai.

Dorongan yang kuat pada pundaknya membuat ia terbanting dan terlentang, sementara entah dari mana asalnya, asap hitam tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi Sasuke yang kini menimpahnya. Lelaki itu mendekatinya, mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan kuat Sasuke, wajah bersimbah keringat itu tepat berada di atas wajahnya yang terkejut dan terdiam kaku.

"Haruno, la-lari," hanya bisikan tersendat itu yang dapat didengar Sakura, setelahnya ia merasakan seluruh kepalanya berputar dan tatapannya menghitam.

Sasuke tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat, ia hanya membuka mulutnya dan menghisap sesuatu dari mulut Sakura, namun bibir mereka sama sekali tidak bersentuhan dan hanya berdekatan saja, jaraknya mungkin sebatas dua centi. Tubuh Sakura agak memberontak di dalam alam bawah sadar, sementara ia yang berada di atas tubuh sang gadis menahan dengan memengangi pundak dan kedua tangannya.

Tatto yang merah dan menyala pada diri Sasuke kini sudah mereda dan tidak bergerak bak api lagi, ia pun merasa panas di tubuhnya juga sudah berkurang dan bisa bernapas lega. Seperti ada batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya, mata Sasuke kontan terbuka dan ia menghentikan aktivitasnya terhadap diri rekan kelasnya itu. Napasnya kini memberat karena keterkejutan yang melandanya. Setelah menenangkan diri, Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang telah tak sadarkan diri dan merengkuh gadis itu, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi sambil menganggil-manggil nama sang musim semi dengan cemas.

"Haruno, sadarlah. _Ck_."

Sasuke mulai khawatir, ia sentuh nadi gadis itu dan untungnya masih berjalan normal, begitu pula dengan detak jantung dan napas Sakura. Ia menghela sebagai tanda syukur, karena ternyata temannya hanya pingsan biasa. Setelahnya, ia lalu meletakkan kembali gadis di dekapannya itu dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, dengan sigap ia menggendong tubuh Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Guru Shizune, tolong periksa dia."

Seorang dokter sekolah yang memang selalu berada di UKS segera menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, meski penasaran atas apa yang telah terjadi dengan kedua orang ini, ia menyimpannya rapat-rapat karena sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah memeriksa keadaan gadis merah muda yang sudah berada di atas kasur.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, Uchiha- _kun_. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Tapi, biar aku saja."

"Kau harus tetap belajar, dan di sini sudah ada aku."

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura bersama Dokter Shizune di ruangan UKS. Ia hanya bisa melangkah dengan wajah resah, karena ditakutkan gadis Haruno itu ketika sadar akan mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya terhadap diri Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sampai jam pulang sekolah, Sasuke tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura karena adanya ujian khusus yang harus diikutinya di ruang guru. Dalam hati, ia masih cemas, karena bisa saja gadis merah muda itu menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi di gedung tua.

Sakura yang sudah berada di kamar kosnya dan sedang tiduran karena masih merasa kurang sehat dan lemas, kini membuka matanya setelah ia pejamkan beberapa saat. _Emerald_ -nya terlihat mengawang entah ke mana, seperti ada yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

Helaan napas membuat orang-orang yang melihat keadaannya akan semakin yakin, kalau sang gadis pasti sedang ada masalah yang cukup pelik sehingga hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang entah fokus ke mana. Ya, benar. Ia sedang memikirkan peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu di wilayah sekolahnya. Sebenarnya hal ini cukup mengerikan jika ia pikir-pikir, memangnya apa yang terjadi terhadap Uchiha Sasuke sehingga ia mengalami hal seperti itu?

"Jangan bilang dia itu _v_ _ampire_ seperti kasus Bella? _Ck_ , ini bukan novel, Sakura. Sadarlah."

Kembali terdiam, gadis beriris hijau itu memikirkan apakah yang terjadi padanya bersama Sasuke itu adalah hal nyata? Karena mana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi kepulan asap hitam dan menghilang, lalu tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul kembali tepat di atas tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin. Namun, Sakura benar-benar yakin kalau yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu adalah nyata. Karena ia sudah cukup lama memerhatikan Sasuke yang punggung kirinya dipenuhi sesuatu yang merah seperti api, dan teriakan lelaki itu yang terus saja masuk ke telinganya. Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke, kenapa ada _totto_ yang membuatnya menderita?

Terlalu banyak yang tidak dapat diterima akalnya, Sakura yang masih kelelahan kini menghentikan aktivitas menebak-nebak dan memberikan spekulasi. Sepertinya, gadis merah muda ini lebih mementingkan untuk mengembalikan staminanya dengan beristirahat agar esok bisa kembali bersekolah.

Tertidur cukup lama, Sakura terkejut saat Ino membangunkannya dengan menyentuh area wajah. Karena kemarin merasa lelah, hari ini Sakura tertidur pulas hingga nyaris kesiangan. Untungnya, ia memiliki teman sekamar kos yang dapat diandalkan seperti Karin dan Ino. Lihatlah betapa beruntungnya ia, sekarang Sakura hanya perlu mandi dan peralatan sekolah juga sarapan sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk, mereka bertiga tiba di gedung sekolah. Sama-sama menghela napas dan tersenyum karena tentunya tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman sebab terlambat.

Saat berjalan di lorong dan hampir sampai ke depan kelas, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu. Mereka yang tadinya asik berbicara pun terdiam saat menyadari sosok Sasuke menatap ke salah satu di antara mereka. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan, mendekati salah satu gadis dan sialnya itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Ino dan Karin pun hanya terbengong karena mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saat Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan membawa teman mereka itu ikut bersama pemuda yang cukup ditakuti di SMA Konoha.

" _Hei_ , apa-apaan, Uchiha- _san_? Lepas!"

Seluruh mata mengarah kepada muda-mudi yang terlihat bergandengan tangan atau Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan menyeretnya agar mau ikut pergi bersamanya menuju suatu tempat yang tidak seramai lorong gedung.

"Ikuti saja, Haruno."

Dan di dekat peralatan kebersihan, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mengurung gadis itu dengan dinding dan tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke berada di saku celananya, hanya saja jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk membuat Sakura gugup.

"Dengar, yang kemarin ... kau tidak mengatakannya kepada siapa pun, _hn_?"

"Kau, itu ... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Mereka saling menatap, dengan wajah datar Sasuke dan rasa penasaran Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke selama beberapa saat, dan hal itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang terpenting, jangan katakan apa pun mengenai masalah kemarin. Mengerti!"

Entah kenapa, Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri dengan permintaan Sasuke yang terkesan memaksa. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut dan alisnya mengerut semakin dalam.

"Kau mengancamku? Tidak bisakah kau meminta tolong kepada seseorang dengan cara yang santun, _hah_?"

Tarikan napas tajam Sasuke lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya karena berhadapan dengan Sakura, sama sekali tak ia sangka kalau gadis ini memiliki watak yang keras kepala.

 _Brak._

Kepalan tangan kiri Sasuke menghantam tembok tepat di samping wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu seketika pucat dan bibirnya gemetaran. Di lain pihak, lengan kanan sang _raven_ yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mencengkram bahu gadis itu agar Sakura tidak melarikan diri atau lainnya.

"Jangan membuatku emosi, Haruno. Patuhi saja, dan kau akan menerima akibatnya jika sampai ada yang tahu."

Dengan hempasan kuat, Sakura menyingkirkan tangan kanan lelaki di depannya yang sedang mencengkram pundaknya. Wajah Sakura kelihatan marah, dan ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Dengar, jangan mengintimidasiku hanya karena aku perempuan. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengikutimu dan tak pernah berniat melongm—"

Ucapan Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena melihat Sasuke yang limbung, lelaki itu gemetaran dan tangannya langsung memengang bahu kiri. Dengan sigap, Sakura pun memapah dan menahan tubuh Sasuke agar lelaki itu tidak terjatuh. Bulir-bulir keringat pun mulai memenuhi wajah dan tubuh lelaki yang bobotnya masih ditahan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri, dan ia mencoba menenangkan deru napasnya akibat sesuatu yang berada di punggung dan pundak kirinya, tetapi ketika mencoba untuk kedua kalinya agar bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri, Sasuke malah merasakan seluruh yang ia lihat berputar dan menghitam.

Mendapati Sasuke yang terjatuh dengan mata tertutup, membuat Sakura langsung mendekat dan menahan kembali tubuh lemah sang lelaki. Setelahnya, gadis yang sekarang kebingungan itu hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong kepada siapa pun yang melewati lorong di dekat ruang kebersihan.

Ketika tiba di UKS, Dokter Shizune ternyata sedang tidak ada dan yang sekarang menjaga di hanya seorang guru kesehatan. Ia hanya memeriksa Sasuke dan mengatakan kemungkinan lelaki itu terkena deman, mengingat suhu tubuhnya yang panas, maka sang guru hanya memberikan plaster penurun panas saja yang ditempelkannya di dahi sang pemuda.

"Haruno, sebaiknya kau saja yang menjaganya. Saya harus mengajar di kelas 2 C, lima menit lagi."

" _Eh_ , lalu saya bagaimana, Bu?"

"Nanti akan saya beritahu ke wali kelasmu, kalau kau sedang izin karena menjaga Uchiha yang sakit."

" _Ha? Anu_ ... _emm_ baiklah hehe."

Mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring, Sakura merasa hidupnya sebentar lagi akan tamat karena entah akan ada gosip apa yang akan muncul antara dirinya dan Sasuke. _Emerald_ -nya sesekali melirik wajah pucat dan penuh keringat dari lelaki yang masih terbaring lemah. Dengan sedikit enggan, ia lalu mengambil sapu tangan handuk yang berada di lemari dan membawakan air dengan baskom. Bagaimana pun, istirahat Sasuke pasti tidak akan nyaman jika tubuhnya penuh keringat seperti ini.

Sakura mulai membersihkan keringat yang ada di wajah, lalu bagian leher juga ia bersihkan. Terdiam, ia merasa sedikit bingung apakah harus membersihkan bagian tubuh atas lelaki ini juga atau tidak, dan menganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju pasien yang ada di lemari UKS? Mengingat, baju Sasuke telah basah karena cairan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sedikit segan, Sakura mulai melepaskan kaitan kancing seragam Sasuke satu persatu. Ketika kancing ketiga ia buka, ada keterkejutan pada wajahnya saat melihat tatto Sasuke memerah bak api dan menggeliati tubuh sang Adam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuh lelaki ini, tetapi dengan panas yang dapat dirasakan telapak tangannya pada _tatto_ aneh itu, Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke bukan sedang deman, namun hal aneh seperti kemarin siang terjadi lagi pada diri pria di hadapannya.

"Haruno?"

" _Eh?_ U-chiha- _san_?"

Telapak tangan Sakura yang tadinya menyentuh pundak kiri Sasuke pun ia angkat seketika saat mendengar suara berat yang memanggil marganya. Tentu ia merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap basah, karena memeriksa tubuh seseorang secara diam-diam dan tanpa persetujuan dari si empunya. Matanya pun ia pejamkan, dan ada rona merah yang mewarnai pipinya. Ia sedang merasa malu setengah mati sekarang.

Ketika menyadari bahwa pakaiannya tidak dikancing dan pelaku dari hal ini adalah gadis yang berada di depannya, langsung saja Sasuke menghadiahi Sakura dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan pertanyaan yang intonasinya sangat menusuk.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _hn_?"

" _Ck_ , jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaianmu yang penuh dengan keringat." Setelah menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata melotot, pandangan itu kembali kepada bagian bahu sang pria, " _Anu_ , itu ... Uchiha- _san_ , apakah itu yang menyebabkanmu tidak sadarkan diri seperti tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia lalu membuka plaster yang berada di dahinya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Mengaitkan kembali kancing-kancing bajunya, dan bersiap untuk pergi dari UKS.

Melihat Sasuke yang ingin meninggalkan ranjang padahal keadaannya masih belum membaik, membuat Sakura tanpa sadar mencengkram bahu kanan dan mengomeli lelaki itu.

"Mau ke mana kau? Sekarang ini, kau adalah tanggungjawabku, Uchiha- _san_. Tadi Bu Kurenai bilang, aku harus menjagamu sampai keadaanmu membaik."

"Aku sudah tak apa."

" _Ck_ , wajahmu itu masih pucat. Bagaimana jika kau kembali pingsan?" alis mata Sakura masih mengerut.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap di sini, tapi kau yang pergi." Sasuke menghela napas.

"Apa-apaan itu?" ada keterkejutan dalam intonasi Sakura.

"Kau akan dalam masalah jika berada di dekatku sekarang. Maka, pergilah." Nada dingin Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggetarkan Sakura.

Sakura memberikan pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk tetap di sini setelahnya, namun bukannya melakukan apa yang diserukan Sakura, Sasuke malah terdiam dengan pandangan yang tajam dan mengarah tepat ke mata _emerald_ -nya. Tangan Sakura yang masih tergantung, kini malah digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, lelaki itu tidak peduli meski Sakura sudah berontak dan memintanya untuk melepaskan cengkraman itu.

Menarik Sakura agar semakin mendekat dengannya, kini wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat minim, hanya beberapa centi meter saja, dan Sakura langsung terbelalak karena merasa ada yang menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya, entah apa itu? Tapi, tubuhnya langsung melemas, energi kehidupan atau apa? Sakura gemetaran karena sesuatu itu dihisap oleh Sasuke.

" _Arrgg_."

Erang marah itu tertuju kepada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke yang tadinya mencengkram bahu dan tangan Sakura kini melepaskan tubuh itu begitu saja dan membuat sang gadis langsung terjatuh tanpa tenaga ke lantai yang dingin. Napas mereka bersautan di ruangan yang sekarang menjadi sepi, dengan tubuh gemetar dan kesadaran yang masih ada pada dirinya, Sakura mencoba bangkit dan duduk di lantai, walau melakukan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Sedangkan Sasuke, lelaki itu masih mencoba mengendalikan diri, mata kirinya yang berubah menjadi merah belum juga reda, namun sesuatu yang ditubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi hitam dan layaknya tatto pada umumnya.

Pandangan mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika ia melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan napas yang masih tersegal-segal. Ternyata, gadis itu masih sadar dan bisa melihat dengan jelas dirinya yang juga sama terkejut dengan Sakura.

Dengan pakaiannya yang belum rapi, Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan mendatangi Sakura yang masih terduduk lemas dan kaku. Saat ingin membawa gadis itu untuk duduk di kursi, Sakura malah menghempaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan p-padaku?"

 _Emerald_ itu berkaca-kaca, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, melihat mata merah Sasuke pun membuatnya nyaris gila. Kenapa dengan semua ini? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Hanya diam saja, Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau itu apa? Kaulakukan apa ... apa itu tadi, Uchiha?"

Merapatkan bibirnya dan dengan rahang yang mengeras, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura dan meletakkannya di ranjang. Ia juga menyelimuti gadis itu dan pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, sementara itu Sakura masih berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang tidak hadir di kelas. Bukan hanya satu hari, tapi hampir satu minggu. Ia kira, kemungkinan Sasuke ingin menghindarinya untuk beberapa saat, tapi walau di antara meraka tidak ada hubungan apa pun, tetap saja Sakura menjadi cemas karena ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada lelaki itu.

"Apa mungkin hal aneh itu terjadi lagi?"

" _Ha_ , apa yang kaukatakan, Sakura?" Ino menanggapi ucapan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu langsung kebingungan sendiri karena tidak menyadari ia yang berbicara tanpa sadar seperti tadi.

" _Eh_ , memangnya aku bilang apa?"

Kedua teman sekamar yang sekarang berada di hadapannya pun menatapnya dengan malas, mereka malah membicarakan hal lain, seperti rumor kalau Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Kau beruntung rumor itu sudah mulai memudar, Jidat."

" _Hm hm_. Ya, untungnya sudah hampir seminggu Uchiha itu tidak datang."

Melihat Sakura yang terus terdiam, membuat Ino dan Karin kesal sendiri, mereka pun menegur Sakura dan menanyakan 'kenapa gadis itu selalu terdiam?'.

"Kau ada masalah, ya?"

"Tidak, kok. Santai saja. Hehe." Walau ia tertawa sampai matanya menyipit, pikirannya tetap tidak tenang karena masih khawatir dengan keasaan Sasuke yang tidak terlihat selama hampir sepekan ini.

 _Kenapa aku memikirkannya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana kota Konoha belakangan benar-benar mencekam, khususnya untuk anak gadis seperti Sakura, tidak ada dari mereka yang akan berani berkeliaran di malam hari seperti dulu. Sebelum peristiwa kematian misterius gadis-gadis di kota, banyak tempat-tempat hiburan dan _cafe_ yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis, tapi sekarang ini semuanya telah berubah, para gadis dan remaja kebanyakan berada di dalam rumah demi keamanan diri dan terhindar dari musibah mengerikan itu.

Saat ini, banyak dari mereka yang beraktivitas dari pagi sampai menjelang malam saja. Walau begitu, masih banyak juga orang dewasa yang memenuhi tempat santai walau tetap tidak seramai sebelum peristiwa ini menyebar. Warga juga diminta berhati-hati saat di rumah, menyediakan CCTV dan alarm pengintai yang berhubungan langsung dengan polisi, jika sampai ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, maka segeralah menghubungi pihak berwajib.

Sama waswasnya, Haruno Sakura juga sangat berhati-hati baik di kos ataupun di luar rumah. Bisa saja, penjahat itu beroperasi saat di siang hari dan di tempat yang sepi, maka ia pun tidak akan melewati jalan-jalan yang rawan dengan kejahatan. Walau harus memutar, Sakura tetap akan memilih untuk melewati jalanan yang ramai dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, ia kini sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan kota untuk mengembalikan novel pinjamannya. Di dalam perpustakaan, Sakura merasa melupakan waktu hingga ia tersadar dan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Alisnya berkedut, dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa tidak menyadari apa pun hanya gara-gara keasikan membaca.

"Astaga! Hari ini aku yang memasak makan malam. Gawat."

Ia teruburu-buru keluar dari gedung, dengan setengah berlari membuat tudung dari jaket _hoodie_ yang dikenakan di kepalanya sedikit bergoyang-goyang, Sakura melupakan bahwa matahari yang semakin menurun akan berbahaya untuknya, ditambah lagi gadis bermata indah itu memasuki gang sepi untuk mempersingkat jarak agar lebih dekat ke tempat kos. Sesaat kemudian, ia langsung tehenyak karena mengingat berbagai pemberitaan di media belakangan ini. Merasa tanggung, Sakura pun terus berlari dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan dirinya terhentak dan punggungnya terantuk ke dinding.

" _Akh_!"

 _Emerald_ itu terbelalak ketika ia melihat adanya sosok berkabut hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan berubah menjadi sosok yang dikenalinya, tudung jaketnya terlepas dan menampakkan rambut merah muda yang ia miliki, melihat itu lelaki yang berada di depan Sakura pun terbelalak karena mendapati dirinya yang berada dalam kurungan kedua lengan kuat orang itu.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut dan terdiam, di lain pihak Sakura syok bukan main karena melihat Sasuke yang memegangi kedua tangannya dan berjarak sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Uchiha, k-kau ... tidak mungkin?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Sakura, matanya masih membeliak tajam menerkam sosok Sasuke yang juga berekspresi sama dengannya.

"Ka-kau itu apa, _hah_?"

Sasuke berniat pergi, tapi tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura. Dengan rasa takut, Sakura nekat menghentikan Sasuke dan mencari tahu kebenaran dari lelaki itu. Sasuke pasti bukan manusia, ia bisa muncul dari kepulan asap hitam.

Setengah berlalik, Sasuke merasakan lengan Sakura semakin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, ditambah lagi ucapan gadis itu yang kian meninggi.

"Katakan, atau aku akan berteriak!"

Secepat kilat, Sasuke berbalik dan menyentak kembali tubuh Sakura ke dinding di belakang tubuh sang gadis, tangannya berada di pundak dan yang satu lagi mencengkram rahang si merah muda.

"Simpan suaramu, ini kesempatan terakhir. Pulang dan tidurlah." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, setelahnya ia menatap gadis itu dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajah dinginnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura, ia mencium bibir _cherry_ dan menghisap sesuatu yang membuat lutut Sakura bergetar.

" _Ukh_ , lepas."

 _Plak._

Dengan tangan yang ringkih, ia menampar pipi Sasuke.

Seringai di wajah rupawan itu semakin mengembang, dengan kondisi tubuh terdesak dan tak bertenanga seperti ini, Sakura masih bisa melawannya. Pukulan itu tidak ada artinya, tentu saja sang gadis sangat menyadari hal itu, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Air mata Sakura menetes, ia merasakan adanya beban yang amat berat dan sedang menimpahnya, sementara sang lelaki sudah menghilang layaknya ditelan bumi. Entah apa maksudnya? Ia tidak mengerti, seolah Sasuke membiarkannya tahu bahwa lelaki itu memang bukan manusia, dan apa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu di sekolah?

Sejak kejadian kemarin, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah, kedua temannya pun sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi gadis itu hanya menjawab bahwa ia sangat kelelahan dan ingin istirahat untuk beberapa saat. Ternyata bukan hanya satu hari saja ia tidak hadir, tapi sekitar tiga hari, tubuh gadis itu pun menjadi demam dan seperti seseorang yang kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Sakura seperti seseorang yang terlalu banyak pikiran dan beban hidup menurut Karin dan Ino.

Akhirnya dengan bujukan dari kedua sahabatnya, ia pun keesokan harinya mau untuk pergi ke sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berada di kediamannya, Sasuke masih mengerutkan alis karena merasa tidak mengerti dengan buku tua yang berada pada kedua tangannya, bibirnya berucap-ucap membaca tulisan di sana tanpa suara, decakan pun muncul menandakan ia yang tak kunjung paham dengan bait tulisan itu.

— _temukanlah, batu penyembuh yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan_ _D_ _arah_ _C_ _ampuran yang terlarang. Hanya itu yang bisa membebaskan. Gunakan hati dan ambillah ia, ketika ditemukan, simpah di hati sang Darah Campuran, maka kutukan akan menghilang dan sang Terlarang akan hidap bebas selamanya layaknya manusia, tidak akan ada lagi penderitaan karena darah yang terlarang._

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia berkali-kali membaca kalimat itu, namun tidak mengerti juga apa maksud dari kumpulan kata itu.

" _Ck_ , kenapa tidak langsung saja menjelaskannya dengan simpel. Kenapa dengan kata-kata seperti ini. _Shit_!"

Ia menghempaskan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya melayang, waktunya sudah sangat dekat dan ia akan segera berubah menjadi monster mengerikan seperti kakaknya, jika kutukan ini tidak dibebaskan. Kakaknya juga harus segera ia bunuh agar mendapatkan kedamaiannya, namun sangat sulit menemukan pria itu, yang ia tahu belakangan ini Itachi semakin sering memangsa gadis-gadis belia untuk dimakan energi kehidupannya. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Menghela napas, Sasuke kembali membaca buku itu.

— _dari batu penyembuh, akan keluar pedang yang bisa membunuh Darah Campuran yang hilang kendali, mereka sama seperti iblis, dan akan terus menggerogoti kedamaian manusi. Dengan pedang dari batu penyembuh yang ditusukkan ke dada sang Iblis Darah Campuran, akan menyebabkan mereka terbakar dan terbebas dari tubuh hampanya, sehingga menuju kedamaian abadi._

Jika ini adalah orang lain dan bukan Sasuke, tentu saja pemuda itu pasti sudah berteriak dan membanting meja karena ketidakpahaman yang masih hinggap di otaknya. Bagaimana cara ia menemukan batu dan pedang itu untuk dirinya dan kakaknya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya, bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan hatinya agar mengambil batu itu?

Ini semua salah kedua orang tuanya, harusnya mereka tidak bersatu dan melahirkan darah campuran seperti ia dan kakaknya. Ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya dan tidak peduli bahwa sang ayah adalah penghuni dimensi lain, keturunan iblis yang dikutuk. Di zaman sekarang, kenapa masih ada yang seperti ini? Ia akan menertawakan kisah ayah dan ibunya jika saja kutukan ini tidak ada pada dirinya. Saat ayahnya mati karena dibunuh kakeknya menggunakan ilmu sihir, ibunya yang sangat mencintai ayahnya pun perlahan sakit hingga akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Sekarang, rahasia besar ini hanya diketahui dirinya, kakaknya dan kakeknya. Yang sialnya kedua orang itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi, kakeknya telah tiada dan kakaknya telah hilang kendali. Hanya sebuah buku tua yang dibuat oleh ayahnya lah yang menjadi pedoman, dan sialnya belum ada yang bisa ia pecahkan dari untaian kata itu. Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya harus menulis hal seperti ini? Seharusnya lelaki tua itu menulisnya dengan simpel dan sederhana saja.

—tunggu! Ada seorang lagi yang tahu—mungkin mengenai jati dirinya. Gadis Haruno yang sudah pernah ia hisap energi kehidupannya. Sial, ia naif. Dengan bodohnya menampakkan dengan jelas kalau ia bukan manusia.

Sasuke kesal, dan ia membanting buku itu ke atas meja.

"Aku bahkan sudah lebih menyukai rasa energi kehidupan manusia. Sial, ini karena si Haruno keras kepala."

Pandangan matanya menggelap, tanda kutukan itu sudah memenuhi punggung kirinya, jika sudah sampai ke seluruh tubuh, maka habislah ia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memikirkan hal ini dengan kepala dingin, Sakura terhenyak. Ia yakin, kalau penyebab kematian gadis-gadis itu dikarenakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menghisap semacam energi kehidupan _mereka_ , seperti ia saat itu. Jika saja Sasuke tak menghentikan aksinya terhadap dirinya, sudah dipastikan ia akan segera menyusul para gadis tak berdosa itu.

Alisnya mengerut, jadi hal inilah yang menyebabkan mayat dari _mereka_ seperti kelihangan cairan dan hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit. Ia sangat yakin, pasti ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, kalau memang belum bisa membuktikan lelaki itu terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini.

Saat di sekolah, Sakura selalu saja menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia ingin saja menyeret lelaki itu dan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, namun ia mengurungkannya karena masih membutuhkan bukti yang cukup, maka Sakura pun hanya memerhatikan dan sesekali mengikuti lelaki itu, yang bodohnya malah membuatnya terperangkap dengan Sasuke yang sudah berada di belakangnya dan berada di gang sepi, mungkin ini memang sore hari, namun tetap saja sangat berbahaya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke si pemangsa para gadis.

"Jadi, kau telah memulainya, Haruno." Sasuke berada di belakang tubuh Sakura dengan pernyataan berintonasi dingin yang ia bisikkan, dirinya pun memeluk bahu dan pinggang gadis itu dengan kuat hingga membuat Sakura membatu.

Sakura melupakan fakta penting, kalau Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi asap hitam dan muncul sesuka hatinya di mana pun. Sial.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat mulai mengalir. Apa sekarang Sasuke akan membunuhnya?

"Aku tahu, kau ... kau yang melakukannya, kan? Katakan! Dasar pembunuh!" walau terdesak, Sakura masih keras kepala. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum entah karena apa.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Sakura kian tak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk perlawanan, ia lalu berbisik kembali, "Apa yang kaumaksud? Ini semacam pencemaran nama baik, _hn_? Kau akan terkena masalah, jika aku memperpanjang urusan ini kepada pihak berwajib."

Alis mata Sakura semakin mengerut, ia tidak mau peduli lagi, ia ingin mengatakan semuanya."Jangan berkilah! Kau yang membunuh gadis-gadis itu dengan cara seperti yang kaulakukan kepadaku, menghisap energi kehidupan. Kau ini apa? Dasar monster!"

Sasuke harus meluruskan hal ini, ia memang telah menghirup energi kehidupan Sakura, namun untuk _mereka_ yang terbunuh, itu bukan dia.

"Kau salah sangka, Haruno. Jika benar aku yang melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan setengah-setengah dan membiarkan kau hidup sebagai saksi, itu akan berbahaya. Aku akan langsung membunuhmu, jika benar aku seperti yang kautuduhkan itu." Sasuke menyeringai, ia menang karena Sakura tak berkutik.

"Tidak mungkin, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan ini. K-kau ... kau pasti pem—" hari mulai menggelap, dan Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, ada sesuatu yang kuat mendatanginya, dan Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sakura terdiam, ia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

 _Sial! Tidak mungkin, Itachi?_

Dan asap hitam itu mengelilingi mereka, dengan udara yang kian melembap, juga perubahan suhu yang drastis. Sakura masih terdiam, aura mengerikan apa ini? Membuatnya sesak. Ada sesuatu yang muncul di depan tubuhnya.

Sosok mengerikan itu hadir, berupa lelaki dengan tubuh yang penuh retakan dan mata yang hitam dengan iris merah menyala. Membuatnya terkaku, tidak bisa bereaksi saat sosok mengerikan itu menyentuh wajahnya dengan gerakan cepat dan menghisap sesuatu dari mulutnya.

Tidak membiarkan hal itu, Sasuke berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan berdiri di tengah-tengah Itachi dan Sakura untuk menghalau kakaknya. Membuat Itachi mundur dengan lompatan dan berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Haruno, jangan tatap matanya, tutup wajahmu dengan tangan." Pangangan mata Sasuke yang memerah, kini menatap kakaknya yang masih terdiam.

"Kak Itachi, hentikan hal ini. Jangan menjadi iblis, jangan memenangkan rasa haus itu. Kumohon, lawanlah." Sasuke membuat suaranya agak berteriak, dan menatap kakaknya nanar.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang hanya mendengarkan pun terkejut.

 _Laki-laki mengerikan itu adalah kakak Uchiha Sasuke?_

Melihat Itachi yang kembali menjadi bentuk asap hitam, Sasuke pun mengelurkan kalung yang berbandul ukiran rumit mirip bintang segi enam dengan _tomoe_ aneh, saat Itachi mendekat, ia menunjukkan kalung itu kepada kepulan asap hitam yang menuju mereka dengan cepat. Seperti ada penghalang, kilatan listrik biru mulai keluar saat Itachi mencoba menerobos Sasuke dan Sakura. Ada suara teriakan mengerikan yang berasal dari asap hitam itu, dan Itachi langsung melarikan diri entah ke mana.

Setelah keadaan menjadi lebih tenang, Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan menatap sekitar, dilihatnya Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang dan perlahan lelaki itu terjatuh dengan lutut membentur aspal.

" _Hah ... hah, ck_."

"Uchiha- _san_!" Sakura mendekat, dan mencoba membantu Sasuke yang masih kelihatan kelelahan entah karena apa.

"Aku tak apa," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, "yang jadi masalah adalah kau, dia telah menghirup energimu, dia akan memburumu. Bodoh, kau seharusnya tidak dekat-dekat denganku." Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar, ia menjambak rambut belakangnya. Seharusnya ia tidak menakuti gadis ini dengan menampakkan jati dirinya. Seharusnya ia tidak menjumpai gadis ini di gang sempit tempo hari saat ia merasakan kehadiran Itachi mengincar Sakura yang berlari sendirian saat menjelang malam, seharusnya dia tidak khawatir dan berencana membuat gadis itu pingsan saat menatap matanya dan memindahkannya di tempat ramai seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang sering ia tolong. Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

"Mana aku tahu kalau akan begini," suara Sakura gemetar, memikirkan dirinya akan diburu oleh sosok Itachi yang mengerikan.

" _Ck_." Sasuke memberikan sesuatu yang masih ada pada genggaman tangannya, "Pakailah ini, Itachi tidak akan berani menyentuhmu, tapi dia akan tetap mendekatimu dan memburumu."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia ketakutan, "Itu sama saja, di kosku ada dua gadis lain, bagaimana kalau si Itachi itu datang dan malah membuat sahabatku—" Sakura tercekat, tidak berani melanjutkan, ia memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau masih memikirkan keselamatan orang lain?" ia berdiri saat tenaganya sudah pulih, "Pakai saja, ini akan menghalanginya, namun jika tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk dengan kedua temanmu, sebaiknya tinggalah denganku."

Tentu saja mendengar penuturan Sasuke membuatnya menjadi terkejut, tinggal dengan lelaki itu? Yang benar saja.

"Kau sekarang sudah menjadi targetnya, ia menandaimu dan akan selalu memburumu saat menjelang malam, walau kau sudah kuberikan penghalang, tetap saja Itachi akan mendekatimu dan mencoba menghisap habis energimu. Jika dia datang ke rumahku, maka akan semakin mudah bagiku untuk membunuhnya, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah mencarinya."

Ternyata, Sasuke sudah memikirkan rencana seperti ini. Dan jika Sasuke berhasil membunuh Itachi, maka gadis-gadis akan aman dan termasuklah dirinya juga teman-temannya. Jadi, Sakura juga akan mengambil andilnya sebagai umpan, walau ia sudah diberikan penghalang, namun tetap saja ada sebesit rasa takut dalam hatinya.

"Aku hanya belum menemukan cara untuk membunuhnya," Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya kepada Sakura, ia lalu tersenyum melihat gadis itu yang berkeringat dingin dan agak gemetar, tentu sekarang Sakura ketakutan, "aku akan melindungimu, Haruno."

 _Emerald_ Sakura langsung menatap tepat ke arah _onyx_ Sasuke, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan saling melakukan kontak mata.

"Untuk malam ini, kau akan langsung ke tempatku, barang-barangmu besok saja diambil, kita akan meminta izin kepada guru untuk tidak masuk besok."

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama, dan Sakura yang ingat dengan kedua sahabatnya pun langsung menghubungi mereka, tentu saja dia tidak ingin kedua orang yang berharga baginya itu cemas karena dirinya yang belum juga pulang hingga hari sudah menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, buku apa yang selalu kaubaca itu?" Sakura tentu penasaran, sudah hampir tiga hari ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke yang mengah ini, namun ia selalu bingung karena lelaki yang duduk di kursi tunggal pada sofa itu akan membaca buku yang sama, lalu tiba-tiba membantingnya di meja.

Kembali kepada Sasuke dan Sakura, saat berada di sekolah kedua orang yang kini tinggal bersama itu akan berlagak tidak saling kenal seperti biasa, dan untung saja Sakura bisa menyakinkan kedua temannya kalau ia pindah karena keinginan bibinya yang tinggal sendirian, mendengar hal itu Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih keren?

Dan sekarang, Sakura pun mengambil buku yang sudah terletak tak berdaya di atas meja, ia membukanya dan membaca kalimat yang halamannya ditandai dengan pita merah. Alis merah muda itu mengerut dan ia pun menatap Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak mengerti, Sakura. Jangan berwajah begitu."

"Apa kau sudah mencaritahunya?" Sakura duduk di penyangga tangan pada sofa tunggal yang juga ditempati Sasuke, membuat alis pemuda itu mengerut. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat dalam waktu tiga hari, karena Sasuke yang harus melindungi Sakura dari Itachi. Jika Sasuke pingsan karena kutukannya, maka Sakura yang akan mengurus walau Sasuke yang hampir menghisap energi kehidupan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Kenapa dia tidak takut? Seharusnya dia sadar kalau aku berbahaya._

"Tidak ada petunjuk tentang batu itu seperti apa?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyandar di sofa, menatap Sakura yang menunduk menghadapnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin petunjuknya ada pada bait ini? Seperti mencari makna dari puisi, begitu?" Sakura kembali membacakan kalimat-kalimat yang menjadi kunci dalam permasalah ini.

"Kautemukanlah, batu penyembuh yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan Darah Campuran yang terlarang. Hanya itu yang bisa membebaskan. Gunakan hati dan ambillah ia, ketika ditemukan, simpah di hati sang Darah Campuran, maka kutukan akan menghilang dan sang Terlarang akan hidap bebas selamanya layaknya manusia, tidak akan ada lagi penderitaan karena darah yang terlarang." Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Ini seperti main tebak-tebakkan, bukan? Seperti kode?" ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke yang juga masih mendongak dan menyandar di kepala sofa.

"Aku tak suka puisi atau tebak-tebakan. Ini sangat merepotkan." Sakura mendelik, ia sedang berbicara kepada sang juara dua umum di sekolahnya dan seperti inikah tanggapan dari sang juara itu?

"Kau benar juara dua umum, Sasuke? _Kok_ aku jadi ragu, ya?"

Ia merasa diremehkan dengan seorang gadis yang peringkatnya di bawah dirinya itu, Sakura peringkat tiga umum dan ia merasa harga dirinya dicoreng.

"Yang berada di bawahku, jangan berkomentar."

Mereka selalu bedebat, cekcok dan terkadang saling berkelahi, walau Sasuke selalu mengalah. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan Sasuke adalah ia hidup dengan seorang gadis asing yang menjadi umpan untuk kakaknya, dan ia harus melindungi gadis ini. Ia tidak mengiranya, sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka bersama dan sudah hampir masuk ke semester genap di sekolah. Ketika Sasuke sedang kesakitan, Sakura akan menggenggam tangannya dan menyemangati dirinya agar jangan menyerah kepada keinginannya. Dan entah kenapa semenjak ada Sakura, dirinya menjadi lebih bisa lebih mengendalikan kutukan ini agar tidak mengikuti keinginan untuk memakan energi kehidupan yang menggiurkan. Kalung berbandul ukiran rumit juga sudah berada di leher sang gadis, melindungi dari Itachi yang selalu memburu Sakura.

Sasuke berada di kamar mandi, memerhatikan cermin. Ia tidak memakai atasan, hanya celana hitam yang panjangnnya di bawah lutut. Matanya menatap nanar bercak hitam seperti tatto yang berada dipunggung kirinya dan sudah menyebar hampir di seluruh punggung, walau bagian depannya hanya terlihat setengah. Lengannya pun menyentuh bercak-bercak itu yang kini memerah dan menyala bak api, rasanya panas dan sakit, namun ia mencoba menahannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Saatnya makan malam, kau di dalam?" Sakura mengetuk beberapa kali, namun tak ada sautan, ia pun melangkah masuk dan menyisir netrannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kali ini ia mengetuk kembali pintu kamar mandi dan ternyata benda itu sudah terbuka sedikit, ia pun mendorongnya dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang berada di depan cermin besar yang ada di sana, sedang berdiri dan menatap pantulah bayangannya dengan punggung yang mengelurkan pancaran merah menyala.

Sakura terhenyak, ia melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya dan meremas westafel.

"Jangan mendekat, Sakura." Lelaki muda itu lalu membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan iris yang berbeda warna.

Tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke, Sakura terus saja melangkah dan kini berada di belakang punggu lelaki yang masih menatap cermin itu. Decakan pun keluar dari bibirnya karena melihat tindakan nekat dari teman sekelasnya ini.

"Kau selalu bisa menahannya, dan sekarang kau juga pasti bisa." Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kepada Sakura yang juga menatapnya.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, ia hanya menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menarik tubuh sang merah muda agar mendekat ke arahnya, ia sekarang memeluk erat Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil sang gadis.

"Memikirkan memakan energimu, membuatku menjadi sulit mengendalikan diri. Tapi, memikirkan dampaknya terhadap dirimu, membuatku takut dan yakin bisa melawan ini. Jadi tetaplah di sisiku. _Hhh_ ... bantu aku menghilangkan rasa haus ini, Sakura."

Lengan Sakura bergerak, ia mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke dan bergumam pelan, " _Hm_ ... aku di sini, Sasuke- _kun_."

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Sakura terus saja berpelukan, ketika tubuh Sasuke bergetar kembali karena keinginannya terhadap energi kehidupan, ia akan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Sakura dan semakin menekan wajahnya di ceruk leher gadis itu, ia merasakan ketenangan saat berada di sisi Sakura, jadi ia akan terus memeluk sang merah muda, hingga perlahan kutukan itu mereda dan membuatnya bisa tenang kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Guru Jiraiya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jiraiya adalah guru dalam bidang sastra dan puisi, ia pun memerhatikan kembali untaian kata yang tadi ditunjukkan menggunakan salinan kertas oleh Sakura. Menjadi murid kesayangan, membuatnya mudah untuk menanyakan berbagai hal kepada para guru.

"Intinya menurutku ada pada kalimat ini, _'Gunakan hati dan ambillah ia, ketika ditemukan, simpanlah di hati sang Darah Campuran,'_ menurutku, ini adalah sesuatu yang bukan berarti berbentuk materi, seperti batu."

Sakura masih mendengarkan dan ia menjadi sependapat dengan gurunya yang satu ini.

"Lalu?"

Bibir Jiraiya kembali berkomat-kamit, ia melafalkan kalimat itu berulang kali dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Yang dicari itu harus diambil menggunakan hati dan ketika menemukannya harus disimpan kembali di dalam hati? Yang berhubungan dengan perasaan, begitu. Bisa saja kasih sayang atau cinta. Jadi, sang Darah Campuran harus menemukan cintanya, ya itu dia. Lalu, setelah menemukannya," Jiraiya kembali terdiam, memikirkan lagi untaian kalimat itu, "simpan di hati sang Darah Campuran, seperti menginginkan cinta yang terbalas."

Sakura merasa ada harapan sekarang, karena sudah mengetahui ungkapan yang tersembunyi di dalam kalimat yang ada di dalam buku.

"Jadi begini, Sakura. Batu penyembuh itu adalah cinta yang saling terbalaskan, untuk menemukan kebebasan dari kutukan, sang Darah Campuran harus menemukan cinta sejatinya. Seperti itulah makna yang terkandung dalam kalimat ini."

" _Ah_ , benar sekali Guru Jiraiya. Syukurlah ada anda, saya sangat berterimaksih, anda memang sastrawan paling hebat, selamat siang Guru Jiraiya, terimakasih sekali lagi dan saya permisi."

Saking senanganya, Sakura bahkan melupakan perjanjian yang dirinya dan Sasuke buat, kalau di sekolah mereka akan berlaku seperti seorang yang tak saling kenal.

Sakura berlari-lari mencari Sasuke, ketika sosok itu sudah ia temukan, maka ia mendekatinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sudah memecahkan maknanya!" seluru penghuni kelas menatap Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak mengacuhkan mereka.

Sasuke melahap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang begis, walau begitu Sakura tidak menyadarinya juga, "Ini, lihat! Aku mencatatnya." Dengan tanpa segan Sakura malah duduk di dekat Sasuke dan menunjukkan catatan itu.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu, Haruno." Sasuke mengambil catatan itu dan menyimpannya di dalam buku.

Seperti biasa, saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke akan menunggu Sakura di suatu tempat agar mereka bisa berjalan bersama, dan membicarakan hal ini.

"Kauyakin, Guru Jiraiya tidak salah?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Ini yang paling masuk akal, kaukira batu apa yang bisa dicari memakai hati, ini hanya sebangsa kiasan saja menurutku Guru Jiraiya."

Sasuke membuka pagar rumahnya dan melangkah kembali bersama Sakura, mereka pun masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha, namun setelah pintu di tutup oleh Sakura, gadis itu melihat Sasuke yang berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. Penasaran, ia pun mendekati Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, cinta sejati itu ... bagaimana caraku menemukannya?" matanya yang kelam menatap Sakura, alisnya juga mengerut saat memerhatikan wajah kemerahan gadis itu, ia menyeringai kemudian, "Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku?"

Sakura tersentak, ia gelagapan, " _Hee_? M-membantu apa?" Sakura merasakan adanya _alarm_ bahaya yang menyala di kepalanya saat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya.

Lelaki itu mengembangkan seringainya, berniat menggoda gadis di hadapannya ini. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang akan kabur, Sasuke pun menahan pergelangan Sakura. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura lebih jelas karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka, "Tentu saja, _partner_ cinta sejatiku."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut dan itu kelihatan sangat menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

"Cinta sejati itu tidak bisa dipilih sesukamu, karena hatimu yang akan memilih dan menemukannya."

" _Gunakan hati dan ambillah ia, ketika ditemukan, simpah di hati sang Darah Campuran._ Hm, benar. Tidak gampang sepertinya, atau kita hanya kurang usaha, _ne_ Sakura- _chan_?" Sasuke kembali tersenyum menggoda, entah kenapa melihat Sakura yang wajahnya memerah dan bibir yang dikerucutkan sangat menghiburnya.

 _Bugh._

"Dasar menyebalkan." Sakura berteriak, dan Sasuke hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap-usap perutnya karena pukulan gadis itu.

Sakura tak tahu saja, kalau Sasuke memang tertarik dengan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 02.57 dini hari, Sakura mendengar suara teriakan yang tidak asing baginya. Dengan cemas dan hanya memakai _yukata_ tidur, ia pun langsung berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Saat membuka pintu kamar yang sengaja tidak dikunci, Sakura menemukan Sasuke yang membentur-benturkan punggung dan kepalanya pada dinding kamar, lelaki itu terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menyaksikan hal itu, membuat Sakura menjadi ketakutan karena mendengar suara benturan tubuh Sasuke dengan dinding.

 _Bugh. Dugh._

"Sasuke- _kun_ , hentikan!" Sakura berteriak dan mendekatinya.

"J-jangan! Aku tidak bisa m-mengendalikannya. _Arrgg_!" Sasuke membenturka kembali tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin.

Tidak kuat melihat Sasuke menyiksa dirinya sendiri, Sakura pun mendekatinya dan menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Tatap aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau pasti bisa, berusahalah. kau—"

" _Arrgg_! Pergi!" Sasuke mendolakkan tubuh Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga. "Me-menjauh."

Suara-suara benturan itu terdengar kian keras, Sakura sangat khawatir kalau Sasuke akan melukai dirinya sendiri, bagaimana jika tulang punggunya retak atau patah? Bagaimana jika tengkorak kepalanya cedera?

Keringat menetes deras dari tubuh Sakura, ia melihat Sasuke sangat tersiksa, mata _emerald_ -nya menatap nanar dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan menyakiti dirimu, kumohon. _Hiks_."

Mendengar suara dan tangis Sakura, membuat Sasuke menghentikan benturan yang ia buat. Mata berbeda warna yang awalnya terpejam, ia paksa untuk dibuka dan menatap Sakura yang wajahnya berlinangan air mata. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran, dan kedua tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hen-tikan, keluar d-dari sini, Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti bisikan dan tercekat, " _Ghhr_! A-aku tak ingin m-menyakitimu."

Sakura berdiri dan ia menghampiri Sasuke, memeluk lelaki itu dengan kuat dan menjatuhkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang pemuda.

"Tidak, aku akan selalu di sisimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tubuh Sasuke gemetaran lagi, keringatnya sudah membasahi baju tidur Sakura saking banyaknya. Lengan lelaki itu mulai bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan kaku, dan masih mencoba menahan diri agar tidak hilang kendali.

"Sakura! S-sakura! _Arrgg_ , S-sakura!" nama sang gadis berulang kali ia lafalkan seperti mantra, berharap kutukan ini segera mereda.

Gadis yang berada di dalam pelukan sang pemuda kini kembali menagis, tidak bisa menahan hatinya karena melihat penderitaan Sasuke.

Wajahnya ia angkat dari ceruk leher sang pria, ia lalu memanggil nama laki-laki itu. Saat Sasuke juga menatap matanya, Sakura pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menciumnya dalam sambil memakan energi kehidupannya. Sakura teringat pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

" **Kautahu, Sasuke-** _ **kun.**_ **Lilin itu sangat memesona, ya." Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah Sasuke dan gadis itu selalu menghidupkan lilin beraroma terapi sebagai penambah cahaya di atas meja batu di hadapan mereka, tentu saja juga sebagai perileksasi, "Menurutku, ia adalah simbol dari cinta sejati. Asalkan orang yang dicintanya bahagia, ia akan melakukan apa pun, meski harga yang diterimanya adalah** **pengorbanan diri** **." Sakura memerhatikan cahaya yang dikeluarkan lilin itu.**

 **Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia hanya menatap lilin di depan mereka yang mulai mecair.**

" **Sakura, aku tak ingin kau menjadi seperti lilin. K** **au memberi cahaya** **di** **dalam kegelapan, tapi kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri.** **" Sasuke mematikan lilin itu, dengan dua jari tangannya yang menjepit sumbu.**

Ia merasakan kesadarannya akan hilang, sementara dapat dilihatnya Sasuke mulai bisa tenang, suhu tubuh lelaki itu pun tidak sepanas tadi. Maka, setelahnya Sakura memejamkan mata, ia merasa amat lemas dan tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi, untuk Sasuke ia rela melakukan ini agar lelaki itu tidak menderita.

Mereasakan tubuh Sakura yang melemas, Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciumannya, raut cemas langsung mewarnai wajahnya, ia kelepasan dan terlalu menikmati bibir dan energi kehidupan gadis yang masih direngkuhnya ini. Pelukan itu makin ia perkuat, wajahnya menunduk dalam dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Bodoh, apa yang kaupikirkan dengan mengorbankan dirimu." Sasuke menatap nanar Sakura, "Tidak ada yang lebih berharga ... dari nyawamu, Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura mendingin, sementara air mata Sasuke mulai mengalir dari _onyx-_ nya, ia terus memeluk Sakura dan menangis dipelukannya. Meski tubuh gadis itu tidak menjadi kurus kering karena energi kehidupan yang ia hisap, tapi tetap saja karena Sakura yang terlalu banyak menjadi makanannya, membuat sang merah muda akhirnya kehilangan nyawa.

Di tengah keputusasaannya, karena Sasuke yang telah kehilangan cintanya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya dan Sakura dilingkupi cahaya putih. Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun terperangah, karena sumber cahaya itu berasal dari dalam hatinya dan juga Sakura.

Cahaya-cahaya itu lalu terlepaskan dari dalam kedua hati mereka, dan mengumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah pedang putih.

"I-itukah?"

— _dari batu penyembuh, akan keluar pedang yang bisa membunuh Darah Campuran yang hilang kendali—_

Sasuke mengingat kalimat itu. Ia lalu menghirup oksigen dengan kuat dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura, gadis itu ia letakkan di ranjangnya, dan ia kembali berjalan untuk mendekati pedang itu, mengenggamnya di tangan kirinya.

 _Deg._

Sasuke merasakan pedang itu berdetak, dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang kemudian melingkupi tubuh Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat, mata hitamnya terbelalak, karena melihat Sakura yang terbatuk dan kembali bernapas.

"Sakura!" ia mendekati sang gadis yang sekarang masih terbatuk kecil, lalu menyentuh wajah gadis itu dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"S-sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk dan memeluk Sakura dengan kuat, sambil menghirup wangi tubuh sang gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku sangat takut. Syukurlah." Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan kecupan pelan.

"S-sasuke- _kun_." Sakura terkejut, dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Pandangan matanya lalu menangkap ada yang tidak biasa pada tubuh Sasuke, dan Sakura langsung memekik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , pundakmu!"

Kancing-kancing pakaiannya ia buka, Sasuke melihat sendiri bahu kiri dan punggungnya sudah tidak dipenuhi bercak hitam tanda kutukannya sebagai Darah Campuran. Ia langsung berlari, dan berdiri di depan cermin, melepaskan bajunya dan berputar untuk membuktikan bahwa ia telah terbebas dari kutukan karena menjadi seorang Darah Campuran yang terlarang.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura menghambur pada pelukan lelaki itu.

Hampir tujuh bulan ia berada di kediaman Sasuke dan membantu lelaki itu untuk membebaskan kutukannya, dan sekarang perjuangan dan pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia.

Setelah nyaris menggedong Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, Sasuke pun menurunkannya dan kembali memeluk orang yang dicintainnya.

" _Ah_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Itukah pedangnya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengambil pedang keperakan yang terliahat sangat indah.

"Sekarang, kita hanya tinggal membebaskan Kak Itachi."

 _Kita harus bersiap, besok malam pasti dia akan datang lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan malam itu pun tiba. Pukul 22.34 Itachi datang dan mendekati Sakura, namun tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Sasuke sudah memikirkan carannya, ia harus menusuk jantung Itachi di saat kakaknya itu tengah berusaha untuk menghisap energi kehidupan Sakura, membahayakan gadisnya untuk kesekian kali, namun ini adalah usulan Sakura, meski ia telah menolaknya dengan tegas.

Sakura berjalan dan melepaskan kalungnya, melemparknya sejauh mungkin dari tubuhnya, ia menatap Itachi dengan tanpa gentar, menunggu lelaki yang sudah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya itu bereaksi dan mendatanginya dengan cepat.

Seperti dugaan mereka, Itachi langsung merubah dirinya menjad asap hitam dan muncul tepat di depan wajah Sakura dengan rupa manusia mengerikan dan penuh retakan di seluruh tubuhnya, juga mata merah menyala. Mulut Itachi perlahan dibuka lebar, hingga bagian sampingnya robek sampai ke pipi dan membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan, ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak saat kedua tangan Itachi memengangi pundaknya. Dan tepat saat Itachi ingin mendekatkan mulut robek itu kepada Sakura, Sasuke datang dari kepulan asap hitam dan langsung muncul di belakang tubuh kakaknya, dengan sigap Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnnya tepat di jantung sosok pria yang berdiri di depan Sakura.

" _ **Hah**_ **?"** Sasuke tahu, itu adalah suara kakaknya. Ia melepaskan pedangnya dari tangannya dan membiarkan benda itu tetap menancap pada jantung Itachi, lalu muncul kembali dengan kepulan asap dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut, ia melihat kakaknya yang berekspresi berbeda.

" **Sasuke, kau berhasil."** Lelaki itu tersenyum, wajah rupawan pria itu telah kembali dan tanpa retakan, **"Banyak yang ingin kusampaikan ... sudahlah, yang terpenting terimakasih. Aku sangat menyayangimu,** _ **Otouto**_ **."** Tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi butiran debu dan terbang entah ke mana, sementara itu Sasuke bisa melihat kalau jiwa kakaknya perlahan menghilang dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas.

" _Nii-san_." Bisik Sasuke.

Pedang itu pun berubah kembali menjadi cahaya, dan masuk ke dalam hati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn_ , sudah selesai, Sakura. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Dan berkat kau, terimakasih." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan memberikannya kalung yang tadi sudah dicampakkan Sakura, "Ini tetap milikmu, biar kupakaikan."

Wajah Sakura memerah karena mendengarkan hal itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang masih membuatnya penasaran.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn_?"

"Bukannya kutukanmu telah hilang, kenapa kau masih bisa berubah menjadi asap hitam dan bola matamu itu irisnya masih merah?" Sakura memerhatikan mata Sasuke yang biasnya beriris _onyx_ kini malah berubah menjadi _crimson._

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tetaplah Darah Campuran." Sasuke memabawa Sakura untuk duduk di sofa panjang, setelahnya ia berbaring dan menjadikan paha Sakura sebagai bantal, "Tapi, aku juga sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya ke masa depan."

"Masa depan?"

"Ya, anak kita nanti akan normal, tenang saja." Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menyeringai.

"An-anak? K-kau ini."

"Ahaha, tentu saja kita akan menikah, bukan." Sasuke tertawa, matanya yang sudah berubah warna dan normal bahkan sampai menyipit.

"Aku masih mau sekolah dan kuliah." Sakura tergagap dan wajahnya semakin merah padam.

"Akan kutunggu." Sakura hanya bisa terpaku karena melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Ini lagi apaan?** Panjang amat ya, Erza memang gak berbakat buat OS hiks. Semoga kalian suka deh. Inspirasi dari sponsor suatu anime, di mana Erza melihat cowok pemeran utamanya kaya punya tatto dan ekspresinya kaya kesakitan. LOL ambigu banget. BTW, Erza memang suka banget tema supernatural dan bahas2 kutukan2 gitu, terus tentang Half Blood pun suka . wkwkkwkw.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


End file.
